Conventional sensor systems for reading out or measuring an output signal from a sensor are not always optimal. For example, some conventional systems for sensing a particular property (e.g. temperature, humidity, pressure, stress, strain, and light) may involve a read out and measurement of an output signal from a sensor, such as voltage, which can be used to determine the property which the sensor is responsive to. Some conventional sensor systems may have a limited capability to detect small changes in a sensor's voltage output.
The listing or discussion of any prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/examples of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.